Legends of Time (Tv Series)
This is a Spin Off of Future Batman and Future Flash. It follows the Team Legends of Time. Cast Main * Robbie Amell as Donald Raymond/ Firestorm * Denzel Washington as Jason Rusch/ Firestorm * Wesley Snipes as J'onn J'onzz * Sam Worthington as Ethan Hall/ Hawkman * GIna Rodriguez as Ava Sanders/ Hawkgirl * Brandon Routh as Scott Palmer/ Atom * Caity Lotz as Holy Kyle/ The Cat * Chris Pratt as John Hunter Recurring * Ray Stevenson as Vandal Savage * Harrison Ford as Rip Hunter * Oscar Issacs as Chronos * Liam Hemsworth as David Wayne/ Batman ll * Emma Watson as Penny Hendrix * Anne Hathaway as Anna Hunter/ Lady Savage * Olivia Munn as Catherine Dale * Nicholaus Holt as Eddie West/ The Flash Episodes # Hawkman, Firestorm, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onzz, The Cat, Scott Palmer, and A Mysterious Time Traveler named John Hunter formed a Team named The Legends of Time to Beat a Returning Vandal Savage who Uncovered the Secrets of Time Travel # John Brings the Legends of Time to where Vandal is which is Cave Men Times. They find Vandal who has brought the Cave Men Modern day Weapons. John says that They can't let the Cavemen keep the Weapons or A Paradox will happen. They fight the Cavemen and Vandal Savage. Then Vandal Disappeared. # Ethan sees a mysterious man Made out of Shadows. Ethan chases this man. Soon he disappears through a Time Portal. John wakes up tells Ethan that he went to Ancient Egypt when his Father lived with his Princess. They travel there to stop the Shadow Man. They fight him then he disappeared. # John's Father Rip arrives and tells The Legends of Time, and John that his old enemy Chronos returns and comes to kill John. The Legends of Time decide to Protect him. Then Chronos comes and easily defeats The Legends of Time. Then Rip comes and faces him along with John. Then Chronos flees. # J'onn decides the Team needs a Home City. John decides they should go to Saint Roch. When they make it there Vandal Savage returns and attacks the Heroes. Scott Palmer makes a suit that allows him to shrink. Then Vandal traveled to a different time. # The team makes it to The Jurassic Period. Firestorm oddly turns back into Jason, and Donald for some weird reason. Soon John tells Donald that the reason is that they aren't working together. Soon Vandal has a Dinosaur attack them. # The Legends of Time manage to survive the Dinosaurs. Then John sees a vision of His Sister stabbing him in the Back. But his sister is Kidnapped by someone. Soon They found Vandal sitting on a Rock. Soon They attack Vandal with Vandal Disappearing. # Rip comes back in town to tell John that the vision he had, it was his Sister as John thought. And he tells him that she is the 100,000,000th Lady Savage. Soon John, and the Legends of TIme find Vandal Savage, but when they are about to defeat him Lady Savage as Rip said comes and they disappear. # Soon John Hunter discovers something crazy A time Loop just happened and named Penny Hendrix saw it. Soon John discovers that Chronos is out to stop the Wayne Murders from happening. The Legends of Time found David Wayne and told them what happened. Soon They travel to the Night the Wayne's died and went to stop Chronos. # John sees the Vision again with it telling him that it will happen soon. Soon Lady Savage attacks the HQ of The Legends of Time. Soon John challenges his sister with her stabbing him in the back like the vision said would happen. At the end it shows a Funeral for John Hunter, but in the Coffin his eyes open. # Soon John manages it make it out of The Coffin, and he discovers that he was supposed to die 1 day ago. But he figured that he managed to survive. He soon goes to the Legends of Time who are planning on avenging him but they see him alive. At the end it shows Vandal Savage with a staff. # John confronts Anna and asks why did she side with Savage in the first place. She reveals that she has always been jealous of him because their father Rip favoured him over her. # Soon Vandal, along with Anna Challenges the Legends of Time in a duel in Camelot. Soon John along with the rest of the Legends of Time teleport to Ancient Camelot. Vandal reveals that he has an ancient staff of Unlimited power. The Legends of Time try attacking him, but he easily avoids the Attacks. Then he flees along with Anna. # Soon John confronts Anna again, but this time she is wearing some sort of STAR Tech. Soon she reveals to John that she has captured Rip, and is about to burn Him alive. Soon John blasts the trigger for the trap and it blows up. Then John rescues Rip, and battles Anna for a while until she disappeared. # John decides to find and stop Anna before she causes more mayhem. So John finds Anna destroying the City. Soon with John, and the Legends of Time saving the City, and stopping Anna who has disappeared again. John falls in Love with an Dectective of Saint Roch named Catherine Dale. # The Legends of Time chase after Savage who traveled to The Wild West version of Saint Roch. Soon John attacks Savage for turning Anna against him. Soon with the Legends of Time fighting him Vandal disappears. Meanwhile in Present Saint Roch John tries talking to Catherine. # Soon John tells Catherine that he is a Time Traveler. Catherine doesn't believe him, and thinks he is Crazy. Then Anna comes along with Vandal and kidnaps Catherine bringing her to the year 3002. So John goes after them along with the Legends of Time. # Soon John arrives in the Future along with the Legends of Time searching for either Catherine or Vandal, and Anna. Soon John sees Catherine in a futuristic torture Device. Catherine says that she is sorry for not believing in John. Then Anna comes to stop them from making it out. At the end John escapes with Catherine, and it shows The Shadow Man looking at Saint Roch, and Central City. # Soon with Shadow Theif thought defeated John along with Eddie go to a Cafe. Soon the Cafe gets bombarded by Shadow Theif. So John along with The Legends of Time, and Flash go to stop Shadow Theif. Flash runs into Shadow Theif putting him in speed Force. At the end it shows Shadow Theif finding a way to get out of Speed Force. # The legends of Time confronts Vandal and Anna in their fortress. The team then battle Vandal and Anna, but despite their best efforts, they are outmatched and easily defeated. As Vandal prepares to kill them, John pulls out a time lamp, given to him by Rip, which then sucks Vandal and Anna into it. # When The Legends of Time thought the main evil was defeated Chronos returns but he is now a one man Army. Then Rip attacks Chronos but one of the Chronos clones putted Rip into a time freeze mode. So John attacks the Chronos army bringing them into a different Time. # They wake up at the time before the Big Bang Theory, and the Big Bang is just about to happen. John fights off The Chronos army, and comes up with a Brilliant idea. He pushes the Chronos army into the Big Bang causing them to explode. John comes back to Present with the Legends of Time celebrating. Then a Police Officer arrests John, and Ava for blowing up a Orphanage. At the end it shows a Red eyed John talking to a Red Eyed Ava with The Red Eyed John saying Ava we have framed our human counterparts, so it is our time to shine. Category:TV Series